In a digitally controlled printing system, a print media is directed through a series of components. The print media can be a cut sheet or a continuous web. A web or cut sheet transport system physically moves the print media through the printing system. As the print media moves through the printing system, liquid, for example, ink, is applied to the print media by one or more printheads. This is commonly referred to a jetting of the liquid. The jetting of the liquid along with the moisture evaporating from the liquid previously applied to the print media produces warm humid air in a clearance gap located between the printhead and the print media. The physical movement of the print media through the printing system then draws the warm humid air through the printing system.
The printheads are typically located and aligned by a support structure. If the support structure is at a lower temperature than the dew point of warm humid air in the clearance gap, condensation can accumulate on the surface of the support structure adjacent to the print media. Additionally, the printheads are often arranged in a staggered formation so that an overlap region is created between printheads. In the overlap regions, there are areas of increased condensation due to the increased volume of warm humid air produced by the overlapped printheads. Condensation that sufficiently accumulates can drip or otherwise touch the print media and adversely affect print quality.
Therefore, there is a need for a printing system that can effectively reduce or limit condensation on surfaces within the printing system while maintaining accurate alignment and clearance gaps to ensure print quality.